YuGiOh! : Bloodline of the Chosen One
by Sakura Solo
Summary: Liz stared blankly at Isis from the bed she was propped up on, "Who are you?". The preistess nodded , "You must not remember what happened. You saved the Pahroh and his fiance from an asassanation attempt!" Star Wars/Yu-gi-oh!
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Bloodline of the Chosen One

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! , Star Wars, or Angelic Layer, or the two songs. They belong to their respected companies! For the record, there will be a bit of Mara bashing, since I doubt her ability to be Luke's wife. This will be A LOT darker and gorier than "End of Years", so be warned. Anyway, enjoy the story! ^_^

Chapter 1: The Legend Begins 

Opening Song: Carrying You

The reason the horizon shines

Is that somewhere it's hiding you.

The reason I long for many lights

Is that you are there in one of them.

So, I set out, with a slice of bread,

A knife, a lamp, stuffed in a bag.

Father left me his burning desire.

Mother gave me her eyes.

The earth turns, hiding you,

Shining eyes, twinkling lights.

The earth turns, carrying you,

Carrying us both who'll surely meet.

Read and review! Chapter 2 will be up really soon! 


	2. Vacation On Coruscant

Chapter 2: Vacation on Coruscant!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Angelic Layer!

It was a stormy, grey morning in late spring, near the end of school in River City, a suburb of Bakura's capital city, Salias D'aar. The torrential downpour had lasted for hours, and the storm showed no sign of letting up soon. Inside a small cottage of a small side street, an alarm chrono went off, and from the bed next to it, a small hand reached out from under the inviting comforter, and after groping it for a minute, finally. Pulling back the read and blue blanket, a little girl sat up, yawned, and got out of the bed.

Staring at the window thorough the paisley drapery, she whined, "Aww man! More rain? I was gonna go out race on my speeder." She shuffled into the hallway, and knocked another bedroom door, and whispered, "Mommy? Are you in there?" There was no reply, and she ran downstairs, and on the refrigerator there was a note, " Liz, I am at the office. Will call later. Love, Mommy." Liz stared at the note, and tossed it into a trashcan, before walking onto the bathroom to wash up.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she made faces at herself before brushing her hair. She was a pretty little girl of seven, with shoulder length light brown hair, and ice blue eyes that reflected the light in any room. She suddenly recalled that she was supposed to send off a fax to Mom's boss. Running upstairs, she took the document, dialed the number, and sent it. That's when she heard a rustling up in the attic. She gulped.

After grabbing a flashlight, she walked up into the attic, which was mostly filled with old, dusty boxes. Deciding to investigate, she poked around until she found a box labeled, "THINGS?". Opening it up with a knife, Liz was surprised to discover an old lightsaber. She knew that her dad had been a Jedi Knight, but he left her and Mom a long time ago. Examining it, she was surprised that it was still in good order. She activated it, and was surprised how easy it was to wield it. Placing it on the floor, she dug around until she found an old leather box. Opening it up, she found a beautiful, old locket with a picture of a young woman in it. It was a bit large, but is shined in the dim light of the flashlight.

Returning downstairs, she wandered into the kitchen, and turned on the radio, " Rain today. Also in the news, the annual Game Expo in Imperial City, Coruscant is all this weekend. Opening Ceremonies are today at 4:00 pm, local time. Be sure to go." Liz turned off the radio. She always wanted to go, but Mom was so busy with work that they nevr had time. Truth be told, Mara was smuggling again, and was so busy that she rarely had time to look after Liz, since Luke left them to join the Galactic Army. He had died some time later ina raid on Hoth.

Liz was dozing off in the foyer, when a letter dropped thorough the mail chute. She walked over, and it said: "Congratulatons, Liz Skywalker. You have won an all expense trup to the 34 ABY Game Expo on Coruscant. Please reply ASAP!!" 

Liz let out a whoop for joy, and ran upstairs to pack! She grabbed her new lightsaber, her Gameboy Adavance, her Deul Monsters deck, and her mom's credit card. She ran out the door, and down the street, to the airbus station.

The humanoid clerk asked, "Where too, little girl?" Liz said softly, "Coruscant, please." The ticket machine beeped loudly, and she took the ticket, and got on the depating airbus to Imperial City.

When the airbus reached light speed, Liz thought to herself, Sorry I left you alone Mommy, but I got really bored. Please don't be mad. I'll send you something.

Meanwhile, a youngish Lorrdian asked Mara, "Hey Mara. Don't you have a kid to take care off. I eman, Liz isn't gonna raise herself-" "Shut the hell up, Ghent. She's fine, and I don't care. Work is more important than family." Ghent stared at Mara, "Okay, but one day, she will need you." Mara sighed, "Yeah right, What the little brat needs is to grow up!"

Chapter 3 will be up tomarrow! ^_^


End file.
